This application relates generally to decorative displays and, in particular, to displays incorporating light patterns.
It is known to provide decorative light displays by directing a light beam from a source to or through reflective and/or refractive elements. Some such systems have achieved a moving display by moving either the light beam or the reflective or refractive elements. It is also known to provide a decorative display by shining a light beam through a stationery body of liquid, which may or may not have moving elements, such as air bubbles, therein. All of these prior types of displays, however, are designed so that it is the look of the display apparatus itself, and not the resulting light pattern, that is of interest.
It is also known to provide displays involving shadow projection devices, wherein light rays from a source are projected through apertures or the like to project decorative shadows.
Another type of display has involved directing a light beam through a moving body of liquid to achieve a decorative moving light pattern. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,174, which directs light through a liquid-containing cell, the cell being moved by a tilting mechanism. But this device is fairly complicated, requiring an electromechanical mechanism for moving the liquid cell.
There are disclosed herein a display lamp and method which avoid the disadvantages of prior display devices and methods while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a display apparatus which generates a visual wave pattern which moves in accordance with the disturbance of the surface of a body of liquid.
In connection with the foregoing aspect, another aspect is the provision of a display apparatus of the type set forth, which directs light through the liquid and its disturbed surface and onto a display surface.
Another feature is the provision of an apparatus of the type set forth which has no moving parts.
Another aspect is the provision of an apparatus of the type set forth which is of relatively simple and economical construction.
A still further aspect is the provision of a display method which involves directing light through the disturbed surface of a body of liquid.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be achieved by providing a display apparatus comprising a light source, a vessel containing a supply of a light-transmitting liquid having a surface, a disturbance system for disturbing the liquid surface without disturbing the vessel, and a directing structure directing light from the source through the liquid and a liquid surface for producing on an adjacent display surface a visual wave pattern which moves in accordance with the disturbance of the liquid surface.
Others of these aspects may be achieved by providing a display apparatus of the type set forth, wherein the liquid surface is disturbed by dispensing thereonto disturbing bodies.
Still other aspects may be achieved by providing a method of producing a moving visual wave pattern on a display surface, comprising providing a vessel containing a supply of a light-transmitting liquid having a liquid surface, disturbing the liquid surface without disturbing the vessel and, while the liquid surface is being disturbed, directing a light beam through the liquid and the liquid surface and onto the display surface.